The Gorylings
Gorylings are goryish versions of Koopalings. Wendy is not a goryling. You could of course make her in a goryling style, but it wouldn't make her one. You can also make a fanmade goryling, if you like... (Or, if you dare...) They appear in Bad Mario: The Wario's Quest, replacing Koopalings. *Goryling theme: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold * Nico "Boy" Koopa is added to be a Goryling. The Story There's a story, who Gorylings were made; One night, sani-chan (the creator of Goylings) had a nightmare about Koopalings. It was a night after drawing a goryish part on the 12, where Cooper stabs Nico many times and throws him around etc. In her nightmare, were all the Koopalings, exept Wendy, and sani-chan's and theZewery's fanmade Koopalings. Cooper was the most showed in the nightmare, so Wendy was replaced with him. "Everyone was eating dinner quietly around the table. Larry and Ludwig were the only ones that talked to each other. It went on a while and it seemed just like a normal cute dream. Suddenly everything turned dark. I heard children's laugh and a goryish Koopa face started flicker. I think it was Ludwig's face. It was dark for a while. Then a little light turned on in the back of a room, which I thought was empty. There was Lemmy sitting with a ball in the corner with bloody marks all over him, the same way as drawn in the picture. Larry and Ludwig were standing in the middle of the room holding hands, as drawn in the picture again. Larry's leg was missing down from the knee and he was holding it with his other hand. His eyes were missing too. Morton appeared standing close to Ludwig. He had buttons instead of normal eyes. Another of the buttons was fallen down and hung beneath the cheeck. Iggy was standing next to Morton. First he seemed normal, but then I noticed his extremities were stretched, like Slender Man's. There we're scars all over him. Roy had taken off his glasses and under those were scary, creepy looking little eyes. There also was a loosen surgical scar on his head with blood dripping from it. He was streching his stomach wide open. Guts coming out and all. Cooper was standing behind Roy. Eye fallen off and blood coming from hi mouth. He had opened his chest and had taken his heart out. It was still pumping. Almost everyone had somesort of surgical scars all over their bodies. They laughed happily and then I woke up. It was an awful dream..." (This story is not 100% accurate, no one can't remember their dreams that clear) Wario's Quest The Gorylings and Bowser was captured Mario in the castle. Wario needs to rescue Mario from Bowser's hands. The Reasons Why were the Gorylings made? Why did sani-chan turn such a nightmare into a real characters? Well, sani-chan is a fan of Koopalings and many people think that she is also very creative and original. Sani-chan loves horrormovies, -books, -comics... So she wanted to create something like her. The nightmare made him stay away from Koopalings for awhile, but se returned to them soon and created The Gorylings. Her mom isn't proud of Gorylings, but sani-chan herself cares about them. The Goryling Characters Here we'll soon put design and information of every Goryling. The Goryling Quotes "They don't feel pain, they don't feel anything" ''-the creator, sani-chan'' "They don't care about anyone, they're abusing each other just for fun"'' -the creator, sani-chan'' "Cooper is a badass." -theZewery “Let’s play *bleep bleep bleep* with *bleep* and kill people with my powerful gun ever EVIL TERMiNATOR” -Lemmy WP 20131020 00320131020205117.jpg|gorylings WP_20131021_00120131021121836.jpg|cooper the goryling Goryling.png|gorylings Category:Goryling Category:Gorylings Category:The Goryling Category:The Gorylings Category:Fanmade Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Koopalings